bshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenscreen
Greenscreen is an American drama television series that premiered on ABC in 2014. The series follows an ensemble cast of employees working at AMOV 6, a local news and talk show channel. The series first aired on October 6, 2014. Greenscreen ended its sixth and final season on May 11, 2020. History Creation and pilot season Talia Bankus created The Scoop, and pitched it to ABC, which picked up the series for a 13-episode first season. During production, the title was changed from The Scoop to Greenscreen. The first episodes of the series were well received by critics in exclusive screenings, so ABC ordered 9 more episodes to create a 22-episode first season. Season 1 began airing on October 6, 2014 with Talia Bankus as executive producer, create, showrunner, and head writer. The writers of Greenscreen requested an extension of the episode count in order to write a two-part season finale. The requested was granted, and Season 1 ended on March 23, 2015 to stellar ratings with 24 total episodes. It was announced that Greenscreen was renewed for a second season on January 16, 2015. Sophomore season and continued successs The second season of Greenscreen premiered on September 21, 2015. ABC ordered 24 new episodes for the season. Season 2 was equally as acclaimed as the first season. Greenscreen was renewed for a third season on October 13, 2015, just weeks after Season 2 premiered. Ratings drop in third season Season 3 of Greenscreen was given a 24-episode order, and premiered on September 26, 2016. There was a drop in ratings, but the quality remained consistent. Greenscreen was renewed for a fourth season on March 20, 2017 one week after Season 3 ended. Talia Bankus' departure and fourth season On July 16, 2017, Talia Bankus announced that she was stepping down as executive producer to work on other projects. She was replaced with Kyle Willcutt on July 30. ABC ordered 24 episodes for the fourth season of Greenscreen, which premiered on October 2, 2017. Kyle Willcutt's new direction gave the series a ratings boost, which resulted in ABC renewing Greenscreen for Season 5 on November 13, 2017. The Season 4 finale was the series' first 90-minute episode, and was notable for the death of Abigail Cliffe, a series regular. Second wave of success ABC ordered 24 episode for the fifth season, which premiered on October 1, 2018. The series experienced good ratings for most of the season, due to the "freshening" nature of Kyle Willcutt's executive producing. Greenscreen was renewed for Season 6 on May 17, 2019. Sixth season ABC ordered 24 episodes for the sixth season, which premiered on November 25, 2019. Ratings and reception remained genrally consistent from the previous season, and Greenscreen was renewed for Season 7 on June 3, 2020. Shortened season ABC originally ordered 24 episodes for the seventh season, which premiered on October 16, 2020. Near the end of the season, ABC shortened the episode order to only 18 episodes, in order to coincide the season finale with several other finales to create a marketable event. Season 7 performed exceedingly well with critics, one of whom said: "Greenscreen has never been this good, I'm just disappointed we got less of it this year." However, Season 7 saw a significant drop in ratings. Season 7 was notable for the plotline of Alison Duranja's surprise pregnancy, which results in her resignation in the season finale, followed by the sudden death of Danny Lambert, the male lead. ABC tenatively renewed Greenscreen for an eighth season February 18, 2021. Final season On August 14, 2021, ABC announced that the upcoming eighth season of Greenscreen would be its final season due to poor ratings. ABC ordered a full season of 24 episodes for the farewell season. Season 8 premiered on September 3, 2021. Season 8 begins one year after Season 7 ended, but the season premiere features regular flashbacks to the aftermath of Season 7. Since Season 7 ended, Alison has given birth to her and Danny's son. Danny was in a fatal car accident in the Season 7 finale, leaving Alison and her new family reeling. In the Season 7 premiere, Louisa convinces Alison to return to AMOV 6. Series overview Characters Main characters In total, there has been 15 characters with series regular status. Season 1 started with 9 regular characters: Alison Duranja, Danny Lambert, Sierra Moore, Noah McKinley, Abigail Cliffe, Carlos Ruiz, Jacob Sanders, Tyler Morrow, and Jim Buffis. Starting with Season 2, Jim Buffis was demoted to a recurring character when the character's storyline ended, and Anna Kirkwood, a new character, became a series regular. In Season 3, Tyler Morrow was fired from AMOV 6 and replaced with Louisa Banks, a new series regular; Lucas Benton was hired as the new sports anchorman in a series regular postion; Emily Amplehurst was intor